Tsukishima Hana
Tsukishima Hana is the main protagonist of the manga series Worst, a member of the Umehoshi Family and resident of Room 5. He is Suzuran All-Boys High School's first generation leader and the boss of the Hana-Gumi , who is infamous for becoming the first person to ever unite the hellish delinquent school Suzuran as one faction. Hana came to the city from a small town and won Suzuran's First Year War. He shocked people when he declared that he wanted to become the leader of Suzuran, because Suzuran has never had one man lead the entire school before. The only man known to fight on par with the Demon King Guriko, Hana is an extremely strong fighter, who's strength is usually underestimated because of his friendly nature and lack of intimidation, always asking his opponents to not hold any grudges before they fight. He has a unique charisma about him that draws people to his side who wish to follow him, especially the students at Suzuran High and by Hanaki Guriko's own admission Hana is the only man fit to rule Suzuran because men of his caliber are hard to come by in today's world. He'd fight, bleed and cry for anyone. The Fourth and current owner of the 'Bullshit' Buckle secretly passed down by Harumichi Bouya. One of the seven men who traveled from Toarushi to Machida Tokyo to finish the war against The Manji Empire's Manji 7, Hana easily defeated the Odaken Group's Shibaki Masami. History 'Before Joining Suzuran' When he was a child, a landslide destroyed his house killing his parents and his beloved dog. By some miracle, Hana was the only survivor and later moved to live with his grandmother in the countryside. Years later, he would move to Toarushi city to attend highschool. Upon arriving, he became the 5th and last member of the Umehoshi household. One of Hana's housemates, Sakota, suggested the housemates fight each other to decide who the elder brother would be. Meanwhile, Hana resolves a conflict with his housemate Tora, who pulled a switchblade on Sakota, after Sakota insulted him. Afterwards, Hana then suggested that if he beat Sakota there would be no elder brother and that they would all be equals. To everyone's surprise Hana defeated Sakota and the day after their fight, Sakota apologised to Tora. 'Freshmen Year' 'Freshmen War' Hana was one of sixteen freshmen that decided to take part in the freshmen war. He defeated Katsuhiro in the first round to advance. He confronted Amachi after he broke Ozaki arm and beat up Butcher. Hana told Amchi they would fight at another time. After the first round concluded Amachi defeated everyone except Hana and Yaita (who got food poisoning). Hana fought Amachi and defeated him with one punch to everyone and his own surprise. Hana became the freshmen war champion after defeating Amachi. The day after, he met with the leaders of Suzuran. Butcher asked him to join which he respectfully declined, he told Hideyoshi that he will protect the school which he loves very much, then he met with Zetton on the roof. After a brief talk Zetton told Hana if he wanted to be the top he would have to fight one man. Hanaki Guriko. Knowing Hana isnt the type to start conflict, Zetton told Hana that this man was pure evil, easily swayed Hana left the rooftop filled with anger to find Guriko. He runs into Guriko's right hand man Kurosawa Kazumitsu mistaking him for Guriko, Hana attacks him just after the real Guriko arrives. Realizing that this was the real Guriko, Hana challenged him and ended up losing to Guriko's head kick. 'War with Housen' After certain incidents, tensions built up with Suzuran and rival school Housen, this would lead up to the first meeting of Hana and the 3rd moonlight brother Tsukimoto Mitsumasa. Housen had several Suzuran top Dogs (Zetton, Iwashiro Gunji, and Yonezaki) and war broke out in the streets of the town. It was decided that to avoid cops the two schools would meet up in the Monsters forest. There they decided on one v one matches, Nakajima Shinsuke was brought in to be the witness of the fights and he decided that the fights will be 1 Freshman, 2 Sophmores, and 2 Seniors, along with Nakajima Sera Naoki was also present . Hana was picked as the freshamn for Suzuran and he was up against Matsuo, much to Mitsumasa's despair, Hana showed his strength to everyone there by finishing the fight in one punch much to Housens surprise. After Hideyoshi and King Joe's long an grueling battle, an all out brawl took place between the schools. It was then that Hana and Mitsumasa promised to meet once again here in this forest and have thier own one on one. 'Enter Chiharu' A little ways after the war with Housen, Hana once again found himself in a potential war zone in Toarushi. Zeniya Family prospect Ogawa Chiharu had come to the town at the request of his uncle Dosuken and was under the protection of The Front of Armament. Chiharu had engaged in small skirmishes with both Housen at a Library and Umehoshi Households, Sakota and Takumi Fujishiro. Hana met Chiharu while walking with Renji and Sakota to meet up with Takumi. Housen leaders Mitsumasa, Matsuo, and Ootani Ken had arrvied at the scene looking to get revenge on the Zeniya man. Soon after the Fronts Murata Shougo, Kim Hyongan, and Nara Akira had come to protect Chiharu from getting into any more trouble with the people of the town. Finally Kawada 2nd's Sera showed up and semi-coincidentally, many of the future leaders of Toarushi had all been in one location. After everyone was properly informed of the situation, it was decided that Chiharu would fight the strongest of this town future heads. To Chiraru's surprise, all eyes look upon Hana. Like many he didnt think Hana was anything special. After losing to hana in a battle of strength his perspective was changed. Later the two of them would fight one on one in the park near the Umehoshi house. Hana was once again victorious in a hard fought battle after he landing his signature uppercut. Sakota remarked that Hana had grown stronger since their fight in the same park earlire that year. Chiharu left home to Osaka the next day. 'Fighting the Jet Black Scorpion' Later in Hana's freshman year The Jet Black Scorpions, under the orders of Amachi Hisashi, had put a target on Suzuran. JBS had attacked both Butcher faction and Hana's close friend Renji and one of thier officers abused on one of Guriko's many girlfriends. It became a four way Match between the Hana-Gumi, the Butcher Faction(who had a traitor in its mist), the Harada Faction led by Harada Tokio, and Guriko and his friend Kurosawa. Hana teamed up with housemate Takumi to find and destroy the ones responsible for Renji's injuries. Hana and his team (Sakota, Yaita, Ozaki, Takumi, Katsuhiro, and Yamaguchi Zenjirou form Kurosaki Industrial) fought 28 JBS members who had 2x4's and steel pipes. After taking them all out, Hana convinced their leader Tahara Tomiko to fight him one on one. He easily defeated him with a judo throw rendering him unconcious. Hana had gotten his revenge. The other Suzuran parties succesfully handled their situations as well leaving the Jet Black Scorpions to disappear for the time being. 'Sophmore Year' During the break between his freshman year and sophmore, Hana and Mitsumasa from Housen met up for their fight in the Monsters Forest, like they said they would during the Suzuran vs Housen fight which occuried at the same place. Hana won the fight, finishing with his speciality, his deadly uppercut. Little did he know that Shougo watched the fight. Category:Characters Category:History Category:Major Battles Personal Despite the tragic incident of his childhood, Hana tries to live his life to the fullest, which he stated that he does so for his deceased parents and beloved dog. He is seen with a smile on his face most of the time and is always cheerful. However, when the situations call for, he can become extremely serious. Hana is shown to be the most well-mannered character in the CrowsxWorst universe. He shows utmost respect to his everyone. He is more than willing to help others and cares deeply for his friends. Fighting Prowess & Strength Being the first and only boss of Suzuran, Hana is one of the strongest characters in the Worst universe. The following facts and incidents can be used as measurements for his strength: - He is the only man who can fight on par with Guriko, the undefeated and strongest man of the town, and almost defeated him if Hana's last uppercut hit its target. - Has lost only two fights, one in his first year and one in his third, both against Hanaki Guriko. - Defeated most top dogs in the series. - Easily overpowered most of his opponents, usually with one punch. - Have been shown to be able to fend off against multiple opponents simultaneously without much effort. - Hana is shown to have extraordinarily perfect physical conditioning: strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and martial arts skills. - Abo, who is well-known for challenging Guriko 3 times, ran away with fear in his first encounter with Hana. - Every morning Hana goes for a 40-60 km jog. He is one of the very few characters who is shown to train on a daily basis, thus illustrating his vast improvements throughout the series. - Hana survived a bear attack in his youth and apparently has the scars to prove it. Signature & Finishing move Judo throw.jpg|Judo Throw Drop Kick.jpg|Drop Kick Uppercut.jpg|Uppercut Major Battles *Hana Tsukishima vs. Mizunuma and Thugs *Hana Tsukishima vs. Sakota Takefumi *Hana Tsukishima vs. Mutsuhito Katsuhiro *Hana Tsukishima vs. Tomohiro Yumita *Hana Tsukishima vs. Hisashi Amachi 1 *Hana Tsukishima vs. Zetton *Hana Tsukishima vs. Kurosawa *Hana Tsukishima vs. Hanaki Guriko 1 *Hana Tsukishima and Sakota vs. Housen goons and Mashima and Miura *Hana Tsukishima vs. Matsuo Daisuke *Hana Tsukishima vs. Housen goons during the War *Hana Tsukishima vs. Ogawa Chiharu *Hana Tsukishima vs. Tahara Tomiko and Jet Black Scorpion thugs *Hana Tsukishima vs. Muroto Komei *Hana Tsukishima vs. Butcher *Hana Tsukishima vs. Tsukimoto Mistumasa *Hana Tsukishima vs. Abo *Hana Tsukishima vs. Sera Naoki *Hana Tsukishima vs. Daizen Tsutomu *Hana Tsukishima vs. Amachi Army *Hana Tsukishima vs. Hisashi Amachi 2 *Hana Tsukishima vs. Hanaki Guriko 2 *Hana Tsukishima vs Karashima Jun *Hana Tsukishima vs Shibaki Masami Category:Characters Category:History Category:Major Battles